The present invention relates to a section constituting an outer longitudinal element or moulding of a false ceiling or a false wall.
False ceilings are already known which comprise, on the one hand, a horizontal frame fixed to the top of the walls of a room, this frame being formed by an outer longitudinal element itself constituted by sections joined end to end and, on the other hand, a sheet of plastics material or cloth maintained stretched inside the frame due to the engagement therein of an edge fixed to the sheet. The cross section of this edge forms a hook which grips on a shoulder of the section constituting the longitudinal element, this shoulder extending in direction opposite that in which pulling is effected.